


114% Hotter Than Usual

by ericaismeg



Series: stiles/derek ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Celebrity Crush, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Party, Scott and Stiles are Roommates, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hot weatherman derek, weatherman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this gif set:<br/><a href="http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/100406917302/myhorizonofslytherin221b-foxerica"><img/></a><br/><a href="http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/100406917302/myhorizonofslytherin221b-foxerica"><img/></a><br/><img/><br/>And the tag #hot weatherman derek.</p><p>--<br/>Stiles has a crush on the local weatherman, and then they meet at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	114% Hotter Than Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На 114% жарче, чем обычно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848999) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos)



> Originally posted [here.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/100406917302/myhorizonofslytherin221b-foxerica)

♚♞♚♞♚♞

"Stiles, it’s five-thirty in the morning. Could you  _please_ turn that down?” Scott asks, leaning in the doorframe of his bedroom and rubbing his eyes.

"Sh, it’s about to get to the good stuff," Stiles whispers, waving a hand at his best friend. "Go back to sleep, Scotty."

There’s a yawn and then a sigh. “It’s too late. I’m already awake. What’s he wearing this time?”

"I wish I could answer that with  _nothing_ , but I can’t. He’s wearing clothes and it’s such a shame,” Stiles murmurs. Scott joins him on the couch and they fall into silence.

 _"I’d wear your rain boots and bring your umbrellas with you today folks. It’s going to be a stormy day,"_ the hot weatherman tells the world. Stiles can’t help but smile. God, he lives for this. Derek the weatherman goes on to explain the direction of the storm, he cracks a couple of too-early-for-those-wide-(and beautiful)-smiles, and then he passes the screen back to his news anchor.

Scott yawns again. “Stiles?”

"Yeah buddy?" Stiles asks, tearing his eyes away from the screen long enough to look at his best friend.

"Try to keep the volume down tomorrow morning. This is the second time this week, and he’s only ever on the screen for thirty seconds," Scott says.

"I’ll try. I’m sorry. I get so caught up in the excitement—"

"Every morning?" Scott asks.

Stiles gives him a sheepish look. “Dude, I can’t help it. He’s so hot and funny and cute and yesterday he told a joke while they were live and the anchor, Kate, was  _so_ pissed but it was really funny. Do you want to hear it?”

Scott shakes his head. He leans forward to clap a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Not yet. Let me make us some coffee and toast. You can tell me all about it after that, okay?”

Stiles beams. “Sounds good.”

He’s never been a morning person until he saw Derek Hale, the hot weatherman. He made some adjustments after that. It’d actually turned out for the best, because he got some quality studying time in while the rest of the apartment he shared with Scott, Isaac, and Jackson was quiet.

Scott is the only one who knows about his insane crush on Derek. Obviously. He’s not stupid enough to tell  _Jackson_  that he has a superficial crush on the  _weatherman_. That sounds ridiculous, and Jackson would tease him endlessly about it.

"Stiles?" Scott prompts after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you’re excited for our party tonight," Scott says while he puts some bread into the toaster.

Stiles nods. “Yeah, sure, I guess. It’s a weird concept to me that Jackson has other friends.”

Scott laughs and shrugs. “I’m sure most of them are actually Danny’s friends who just tolerate Jackson.”

Stiles snort and agrees. “Yeah, that makes way more sense. We should have Jackson’s expensive peanut butter for our toast this morning.”

"And have him throw another temper tantrum when he wakes up? No thanks. Besides, Isaac wants us to calm down on provoking Jackson. Apparently it’s been getting in the way of his studying and well…"

"You like Isaac and don’t want him to be sad. I get it. I’ll try my best dude, but no promises." Stiles flips open his textbook. You know, if his dad knew that the hot weatherman was making Stiles a better student, Stiles is sure that his dad would arrest Derek Hale just to thank him and invite him over for dinner.

♚♞♚♞♚♞

"Our apartment is packed!" Scott shouts later that evening. Stiles bobs his head in agreement, before he points at Isaac. Without words, Scott knows exactly what Stiles is thinking. Scott turns to look and then he’s shaking his head at Stiles. "No way dude, I’m not interrupting that."

"Isaac’s talking to  _Allison_ , Scott. You guys just broke up and you like him. If you don’t swoop now, Isaac might get lost in Allison-land. You might lose your chance, dude. Go for it!” Stiles says, loudly so Scott can hear his pep talk over the damn music.

Scott looks at the two of them like a lost puppy. “You think?”

"I  _know_ ,” Stiles says, urging Scott to go with a wave of his hand. He grins when Scott heads over to them.

Someone bumps his arm and then says, “That was great advice you gave your friend there.”

Stiles turns, proud of himself and ready to bask in the compliment, when he finds himself standing face-to-face with hot weatherman Derek Hale. You know, the guy he gets up at five a.m. to see every morning and then he hangs around his television for most of the morning to see whenever he comes back on the screen. Yeah, that guy? He’s standing  _right there_  and he  _spoke_  to Stiles.

"I—thanks," Stiles says, feeling his face flush. God, he hates how loud it is in here. He puts out his hand, rather awkwardly, and shakes Derek’s. "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

"Derek Hale," he says as though Stiles has no clue.

"Nice to meet you," Stiles says. Derek’s expression tells him he didn’t quite hear him but he’s smiling anyway. "Who do you know here?"

Derek’s eyebrows come together and then he realizes what Stiles asks. He moves in a bit closer. “I’m friends with Jackson. Well, actually, Isaac really. But we were all on the same lacrosse team together last semester.”

Stiles has a hard time keeping his mouth shut. This is one of those times…except nothing’s coming out. Derek and Stiles could’ve met way before tonight if his friends had told him  _anything_  about their lives. Granted, Stiles usually never cared about their lacrosse games. He’d gotten enough of the lacrosse bench in high school. But they played with  _Derek Hale_? That’s just cruel to leave Stiles in the dark like that.

"Who do you know?" Derek asks, loudly.

Someone turns the music down - Stiles does a quick glance around to see Boyd shyly walking away. Boyd’s the best, seriously. Stiles smiles at Derek now. “I live here with Isaac and Jackson, actually.”

"Wait, you’re—not Scott, right?"

"No, that’s Scott," Stiles points him out.

"Oh good, that’s what I thought. Isaac has had the biggest thing for him for a while now. Not that he’ll ever admit it. But it’s always  _Scott this, Scott that_.” Derek takes a sip from his red cup and then lets himself glance around the party.

Wow, this is so weird.

"So you’re that weatherman, huh?" Stiles blurts because his brain can’t function like a normal person. Not that he’s ever really complained about it. Until now. His brain could shut up.

Derek nods. “The one and only. Well, unless Kate gets me fired.”

"That bitch," Stiles breathes, but loud enough for Derek to hear and laugh. "She’s so obnoxious. I mute her whenever she comes on."

"You…you watch the news, huh?" Derek asks, looking highly amused. Maybe even a little smug.

"Yep. Gotta keep up on current news and…weather," Stiles stumbles to say.

Derek lets out a laugh again and then says,”You just said you mute Kate, so…”

"You make the weather interesting," Stiles admits and then he rolls his eyes. "Whatever, shut up."

"Derek!" a blonde girl comes rushing up. Stiles recognizes her as Erica, Boyd’s girlfriend. She wraps her arms around him and kisses Derek’s cheek. "I didn’t see you. When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," Derek tells her. He glances at Stiles, which makes him want to stay. But he can’t. There’s no way that Derek wants him to hang around. He rubs his neck before he casually turns away as Derek’s voice about seeing Boyd fades.

He pushes his bedroom door open and shuts it by leaning against it.  Stiles closes his eyes and rubs the bridge of his nose. What is his life? “Ugh.”

"I  _know_. This party is terrible,” Lydia’s voice comes from his bed.

His eyes pop open. “Lydia, what are you doing in  _my_ bedroom? Your boyfriend’s room is just down the hall.”

"Exactly. He’s too arrogant to think that I’d ever come into  _your_  room for solitude.” Lydia pats the bed beside her. “Why are you upset?”

Stiles plops down beside her and then frowns. “Derek Hale is at my party. Or the party. It’s not really mine if all of my friends came for other people from this apartment, I guess.”

"And?" Lydia prompts.

“ _And_  he’s super gorgeous and was just talking to  _me_.” Stiles groans and covers his face with his hands. “I have no idea if it was going well or not, but then Boyd’s girlfriend came up and totally distracted him. He’s so much prettier in person. Fuck. I want to cry he’s so hot.”

Lydia pats his arm gently and simply says, “Stiles, I love you.”

"But?"

“ _But_ , you’re never going to get a guy - or girl, for that matter - wallowing in undeserved self-pity. Stop hiding and go out there and  _get the guy_.” Lydia huffs a little when Stiles shakes his head. “No, Stilinski. I mean it. You get your ass off this bed, you go out there and make a complete fool out of yourself, and if he’s not interested in you,  _then_  you can come back in here and wallow in deserved self-pity.”

"You want me to make a complete fool of myself?" Stiles asks, peeking at her through his fingers.

"Yes. Because if he doesn’t stay with you at your worst, he doesn’t deserve you. Now,  _go_.”

Stiles gets up, because when Lydia tells you to do something  _you fucking do it_. But he pauses to glance back at her. “Has Jackson seen you at your worst?” _  
_

Lydia meets his eyes. “Jackson met me at my worst and loved me anyway. I know it doesn’t make sense to you, Stiles, but he’s one of the best guys I know. Underneath all of his crap, he cares.”

"I hope so. He still doesn’t deserve you," Stiles tells her. "He makes you happy though?"

"Most days," Lydia replies. "And on the days he doesn’t, we work at it. It’s not always going to be rainbows and butterflies, but the best things aren’t always easy."

Stiles only nods and studies her for a moment longer before he leaves his bedroom. He scans the party and finds Derek standing in the corner talking to Boyd. Well, at least they’re standing together. Stiles doesn’t see much talking going on.

He makes his way over, and passes by Jackson. He pauses only to say, “Your girlfriend’s in my bedroom. You might want to make her happy.”

"What did  _you_  do?” Jackson growls.

"She gave me a pep talk, dude." Stiles nods towards Derek. "To talk to your hot friend."

Jackson eyes him down before he accepts the answer and turns to find Lydia. Stiles walks up to Derek and Boyd and gives them a pathetic wave.

"Hey."

"Hey," Derek says, with a quick smile. "You’re back."

"Miss me?" Stiles teases, before he can think about it.

"Of course. I thought to myself,  _I can’t live without this guy I just met three minutes ago._  It was terribly hard.”

Stiles grins, teasingly pushing Derek’s shoulder. “Don’t be mean.”

"Hey, you’re the one who left me mid-conversation. What do you have to say for yourself?" Derek asks, eyes dancing with amusement.

"I needed another drink," Stiles answers. They both know it’s not true, but Derek doesn’t call him out on not having a drink in his hand. Stiles glances at Boyd. "Hey Boyd. How are you?"

"Invisible," Boyd mutters, but it’s said without anger. He nods once before he says, "Boys." Then he’s walking away.

"I—"

"Don’t worry. Boyd’s like that. He’s not big on socializing anyway," Derek assures him.

"I know. But still." Stiles shrugs and moves closer to Derek, taking the place where Boyd had stood. "I thought you and Erica would like to catch up."

"You know her?" Derek asks.

"Vaguely. I know Boyd better. I know Erica as the hot blonde who makes out with Boyd at any opportunity," Stiles jokes.

Derek laughs.”So you know Erica then.”

"How have we had so many mutual friends and never met before?" Stiles asks, searching Derek’s face.

"No clue, but it’s a damn shame."

Stiles doesn’t bother fighting the smile.

♚♞♚♞♚♞ 

“ _Stiles_ , I have an exam at nine!” Scott complains, as he comes out Isaac’s bedroom a few weeks later. Fuck, it’s been an amazing few weeks.

Stiles snorts. “Good, then you can get in some extra studying time. Now shut up. Derek’s about to come on.”

"I—" Scott gives up apparently. He grabs his backpack from the hallway and joins Stiles on the couch."When are you going to ask Derek out?"

"Um, never. We’re just friends, dude."

"I don’t—"

"Shut up. He’s on!"

Derek’s smiling at the camera. God, it’s too early to be that cheerful. Stiles has no idea that he’s wearing the same smile.

 _"Before I tell you the weather, I would like to say good morning to a very special person. He claims not to be a big fan of mine, but I have it from good authority that he gets up every morning to watch the weather. So Stiles, if you’re watching this - I hope you have a great morning. Call me later. I think we should go on a date._ ”

"Wha—wh— _holy fuck_ ,” Stiles breathes. “He said my name.”

"Can he do that?" Scott asks, looking at Stiles as though he has two heads.

"I don’t know. But he just did it. He… _dude_. I have a date. With Derek Hale, the weatherman.”

"The  _hot_  weatherman,” Isaac’s voice comes from behind them. They both turn to look at him. Isaac’s only paying attention to Scott though. “I woke up and you were…gone.”

Scott blushes. “Sorry dude. Stiles woke me up with the TV. It wasn’t my intention to leave you.”

"That’s okay," Isaac says, looking relieved that Scott hadn’t left on purpose. He sits down in the chair closest to Scott’s end of the couch. "So, Stilinski, what are you going to do?"

"What should I do?" Stiles asks, glancing back at the screen. Kate’s face is moving, but he can’t hear anything. Seriously, he has no idea how she keeps her job. Her voice is beyond annoying.

"I think you should call him and accept the date," Scott says.

"Me too."

"But…I don’t have his number," Stiles admits. "We’ve been Facebooking, but I don’t want to accept over Facebook."

"I have it," Isaac says. He hops up. "I’ll grab my phone and be right back."

"Thanks dude!" Stiles calls out.He turns to Scott, "Did we tape that?"

"I don’t know, but I’m sure it’ll be on the internet. Doesn’t the station usual put up the morning’s news on the website around eleven?" Scott asks.

"Right, yeah."

"Here," Isaac says. He hands Stiles his phone.

"Thanks man. I should…hang on."

Stiles rushes into his bedroom and shuts the door. He dials Derek’s number and waits.

God these rings are insanely long.

Then— _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Derek, it’s uh, it’s Stiles."

_"So you were watching."_

"Yeah, I was watching."

_"And?"_

"Yes." Stiles belly flops onto his bed. "What idiot says no to the hot weatherman and a date?"

 _"You’d be surprised. I remember you talked about a restaurant called Fran’s. Would that be a suitable place for a first_   _date?”_  Derek asks.

"I’d go anywhere with you," Stiles answers. _  
_

Derek laughs. _"That’s a bit serious for a first date. Maybe save those lines for our second."_

"I like the sounds of that. Are you going to get in trouble for asking me on camera?" Stiles asks, concerned.

 _"Nawh, I cleared it with my boss."_ Derek pauses before he adds,  _"I should go but I hope you have a great morning, Stiles. I’ll call you later and we can sort out the details of our date?"_

"That’d be great," Stiles says, hoping he sounds casual. "Have a great morning yourself, hot stuff."

There’s a laugh and then a click. He rushes out of his bedroom.

"It’s official! I have a date!" Stiles shouts. "I have a date!"

Scott and Isaac cheer.

Ten seconds later does Jackson’s bedroom door swing open. Jackson has a sheet wrapped around his waist. “ _What_  is all the noise about? Do you idiots have any idea what time it is?”

"I have a date!" Stiles blurts before he realizes that’s probably a mistake.

"With who? Your hand?" Jackson sneers.

"No, with  _Derek Hale_ , the hot weatherman.”

Jackson studies Stiles for a second and then nods. “Derek’s a good guy. Not bad, Stilinski.”

Stiles has no idea how to prcoess that, so he simply asks, “Feel like breakfast?”

"Sure." Jackson turns to look back into his room. "Lyd, do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah."

That’s how Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Lydia end up in the kitchen making breakfast together at six o’clock in the morning. Jackson asks what Stiles and Derek plan to do on their date and Lydia gives him a knowing look. No one said that Stiles thought he had it all figured out.

"Think he’ll pay?" Isaac asks, sounding a little worried.

"I think it’s custom if you ask for the date, you pay," Scott chimes in. Isaac looks relieved.

"Sometimes it’s nice to spoil someone though," Jackson tells them.

Lydia smiles at him, and suddenly, Stiles sees it. He sees the way they look at each other, as though the only light comes from that person, and wonders—hopes, rather—if he and Derek might ever look at each other the same way one day.

"You know, Derek made a complete fool out of himself on TV this morning," Lydia points out. "That could’ve backed fired on him."

"But it didn’t," Stiles counters.

"No, it didn’t." Lydia winks as Stiles’ phone buzzes.

 **DEREK:** _important update from your very own beacon hills_ weatherman  
 **DEREK:** _on your date, it will become about 114% hotter than_   _usual_  
 **DEREK:** _please be aware of this sudden heat wave and be advised to take precautions in order to ensure safety of your_   _body_  
 **DEREK:** _these precautions include lube and condoms, if you choose to take clothes off as your cooling down method_

Stiles bursts into laughter at the table, and then shakes his head when the others ask him what happened. He meets Lydia’s eyes and murmurs, “This one’s a keeper.”

♚♞♚♞♚♞

**Author's Note:**

> I should've posted this here ages ago.
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com) I have more ficlets [here.](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/tagged/fox%20erica%20writes)


End file.
